


A Valuable Lesson (Reader x Owen Grady)

by SacredMorningStar



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the newest member of the Jurassic World team catches the eye of the Raptor Trainer he finds that she is no push over. He's about to learn a valuable lesson that no every girl will fall to his feet. This is set before the film (and before the creation of the Indomodous-Rex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raptor Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/F/N) = Your Full Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (F/O) = Favourite Outfit  
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink  
> (F/F) = Favourite Flower  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (F/P) = Favourite Place

Owen walked along the walkways of the raptor enclosure checking on his pack and making sure they were all okay. He watched as each of them ran chasing a pig released into the pen and timed their run before ordering them to stop. All but Blue listened to his command as she raced after the squealing hog before catching the animal. He grumbled frustrated with the results of this test. Yes they had run much faster but Blue was still ignoring him. She had always been stubborn and so far had been proving to be a challenge. He grumbled and glared at the raptors as they took the scent of blood they dived in joining their beta. He sighed heavily and shook his head as he headed down the steps towards his bike while running his hand through his hair.  
  
As he stepped down he noticed a car heading towards the massive pen. The silver and blue 4x4 came roaring down the road and seemed to skid to a halt. Owen paused as he looked to the large vehicle and watched as a woman hopped out of the car and stretched as she got comfortable happy to stand again. She stood tall and stretched out her back before looking over the massive pen and sending off the truck.   
  
The (H/C) haired woman stood looking over the pen and looking to the lower entrance to the pen. She had her hair (cut short/ pulled back into a tight bun) and wore khaki shorts and matching shirt that seemed to hug every curve just right. The shirt was let open half way with a white crop-top underneath and she had tough ankle high, brown boots that were thick with mud. Her brilliant (E/C) eyes looked over the pen with awe before heading to the gate looking through to see the raptors running back and forth calling and playing together. She smiled softly watching the four play together calling, running and mock hunting.   
  
It was fun for her to watch them to play together and Owen found it interesting to watch her. She stayed back and watched the reptiles seeing them play together like they were puppies. Owen stayed back for a while seeing how she watched the raptors before seeing her open the gate making him rush over to her; quickly pulling the gate shut and stopping her from getting in. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The woman tensed quickly seeing the gate shut and looked up at the man standing above her. “Ah you must be Mr Grady.” The response only stunned the ex-navy man making him look to the woman puzzled. She offered her hand to him, smiling confidently, and introduced herself. “Nice to meet you. Name’s (Y/F/N), head of animal psychology, and veterinary practise here at Jurassic World. I’ve been asked to look over a few of the newer residents to make sure they’re all okay. I look forward to working with you.” She felt him take her hand and shake it firmly still with a puzzled expression on her face. “Pleasure to meet you.” His tone was a little unsure and cautious as he looked over the pen. “Next time don’t just go over there. They aren’t too fond of strangers.” (Y/N) looked up and saw the raptors staring at the door and watched as Blue seemed to stalk along the gate slowly. She seemed to be watching the woman with sharp eyes while the others hung back a little tilting their heads and chirping to each other.  
  
The behaviour of the creatures intrigued the psychologist and she watched the pack talk together before they disappeared off into the shrub calling to each other. (Y/N) stood there, still looking at where the raptors had been, feeling eyes were still watching her through the metal gate. “I wouldn’t stare like that, they don’t like strangers watching them, it makes them nervous.” She only laughed softly shaking her head. “I know what I’m doing Raptor Boy. I’ve grown up dealing with pack animals.” She just laughed softly, shaking her head, before heading up the sky walk crossing over the pen. As she walked she saw Blue following her below and she smiled playfully as she watched the raptor trail her. Owen had followed the woman up keeping close in case something happened to her. “You can’t just walk along here y’know. It isn’t safe for…” “For a woman? I’ve noticed there’s none here. Let’s just hope your men are as well behaved as the raptors.” Owen looked confused by her comment and tilted his head a little. “But they aren’t always well behaved.”   
  
“They rely on you, rely on your team and sure they see some of your people as food but they’re working on their instincts. They are behaving how they are meant to. I’ve seen plenty of recordings of the pen, how they act with you, when you aren’t here and how they’ve bonded with you. It’s something not everyone picks up on but they act differently around you.” She walked slowly along the walkway and watched the pack come running through the shrubs standing beneath the new team member. They barked and called to her making her smile softly but Blue seemed to grumble and growl as she looked between the pair standing above. She seemed to keep her eye on the woman more than Owen and grumbled a little obviously unhappy. She watched Blue carefully and gauged her reactions before shaking her head slowly.  
  
It was obvious to (Y/N) that the larger raptor was acting the way she was for a reason. The raptor had instincts and so far she seemed to just be acting on them. The raptor Alpha leaned against the railing of the walkway and looked down at the young raptors. “Y’know it seems like sometimes they just don’t listen. Especially Blue. She has this…independence…and I just can’t seem to get her to trust me like the others. She’s the Beta but she acts like she’s in charge all the time.”   
  
“She’s a pack animal and so far they only have one alpha. She’s trying to impress the pack and you so she can be alpha female. She doesn’t understand that there’s no chance of her becoming alpha with you. She’s still young remember that. They rely on a pair of alphas not just a single one. Look at her, she’s jealous that I’m here, the first female human she sees is standing right at your side and she can’t do anything about it.” Owen was amazed to see someone else understand the raptors like he did and she’d only spent ten minutes watching them. “You got all that just from watching them.” His surprised expression made the young woman laugh before smiling to him. “I grew up in an animal sanctuary and worked with the wolves, I basically grew up as a pack member. I wonder how they’re doing sometimes.” She smiled dreamily as she thought fondly of her days back at the animal sanctuary. “From there I guess I moved from one zoo to another working with the predators at each park. That’s when Mr Masrani approached me with the prospect of working here. I mean who’s going to say no to working with dinosaurs.” She smiled and looked to the ex-navy man as he turned round to lean back against the railings.  
  
“Finally someone who doesn’t need some dinosaur that’s bigger or better to think they’re impressive.” Owen smiled happily finally meeting someone who had the same passion he did for these amazing animals. “Well come on, they’re freaking dinosaurs. I mean I spent all my childhood wishing that I could ride a three-horn or something and now kids just don’t seem to get why it’s so amazing.” Owen seemed to have a knowing smile. “Well, Raptor Boy, I think it’s time you introduce me to these lovely ladies of yours.” Her nickname for him only made him smirk more before he headed towards the metal steps again. “Barry can you bring in the raptors?”  
  
The raptor trainer guided (Y/N) back to the electronic gate while the raptors were brought into their pens with their head locked into the head rests. Where they grumbled and shifted a little uncomfortably. Owen let (Y/N) in and headed over to each of the raptors seeing them shift and move uncomfortably in their pens grumbling and whining. “I guess you have to put them in these so they don’t hurt anyone on their check-ups.” Owen just nodded lightly and walked over to blue gently petting her as she growled at the woman beside him. “Barry this is (Y/N), psychologist and vet for this guys.” Owen said as his friend tried to calm Blue down. “Seems like our Beta here isn’t too fond of your new friend.”  
  
(Y/N) watched as the raptor shifted and watched her with an intense glare. She just smiled softly to the raptor keeping her distance from the creature so she didn’t anger her. “What’re their names?” She looked to each raptor seeing the range of markings and personalities each one seemed to have. It intrigued her to look them over and she slowly approached the calmest of the four. “So we have Echo, Delta, Charlie and the one grumbling is Blue.” Owen pointed to each raptor as he said their name and when Blue was mentioned she seemed to go quiet. (Y/N) slowly looked over each raptor, not touching them in case it upset them, and she smiled happily.  
  
“You have a great pack here Raptor Boy, they all seem very happy, and although Blue seems to hate me she still seems at ease with you and your friend here.” The psychologist smiled and watched as Barry gently rubbed the back of his hand along the agitated raptor’s cheek. “It’s good to see these animals are happy, you don’t know how many times I’m seeing these ‘attractions’ and they just look so sad in their eyes and no one sees. I can’t stand to see animals like that. Just because we brought them back doesn’t mean we can abuse them as kiddie rides.”  
  
(Y/N) hadn’t looked at Owen as she spoke and obviously seemed bothered by what she was talking about. She shook her head and tried to pull herself out of her thoughts. “Sorry about that. I probably shouldn’t talk about the place I work like that.” She laughed nervously before rubbing the back of her head and she finally moved over to Blue looking over her fondly. “You care for these guys more than anyone here. You seem to be the only person here there is still stunned by the sight of a Rex or Steggy. I mean they’re so powerful, if they hadn’t died out all those years ago we wouldn’t be here today, and no one seems to be awed by it anymore.”   
  
Blue growled and grumbled lightly as she smiled to the raptor and took a deep breath. “Well it seems you keep these guys happy and healthy. I’ll let Mr Masrani know you’re taking great care of them; he’ll be pleased.” She nodded and smiled softly turning to head out and radioed for a truck to come pick her up. She had a short wait for the vehicle but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped not expecting anyone to come up to her. She spun round to see Owen smiling to her. “Why not hitch a lift? I’m heading to the main building, unless you’d rather take a ride in some boring truck.” He smirked cockily as if just his words were enough to persuade her; which it was. She smirked back and shrugged. “I don’t like the idea of riding with a man who smells of raptor pee.” She teased before crossing her arms over her chest. He mocked offence from her words but soon smiled elbowing her side. “Come on, I’ve already got one girl not listening to me I can’t have two. That just ruins my pride.” He puffed out his chest trying to be impressive only to earn a giggle from the woman before him. “Alright, for fear of hurting your pride more if I don’t, I’ll hitch a ride with you. No funny business. I don’t mix business with pleasure.” She winked to him playfully earning a chuckle before he got his bike from the garage coming roaring right up to her. She looked him over and laughed softly at the thought of riding the bike with him but it was an opportunity few had. “You steed waits.” He muttered and she laughed again. “Oh my prince in shining armour has come to rescue me from these violent monsters. Whatever could I do without him?” She quickly radioed to say she had got a ride wouldn’t need one before she climbed onto the bike and clung to the raptor trainer as he sped off towards the main building of the park.   
  
He weaved and twisted down the muddy track making her cling to him even tighter so she didn’t make the bike fall from under them. He smirked playfully, pushing the bike to its limits, as he felt her arms tighten around his waist. He skidded the bike through the mud before arriving to the main building of the park. (Y/N) climbed off the bike looking over her outfit shaking her head as she saw the mud all over her outfit. “Look at me, you owe me mister, I really like this outfit.” She grumbled before looking up at the building. “Well how about a drink? Come over my place and we’ll have a few beers, would that make it up to you?” He smiled to her hoping she’d take up the offer. “Go on then. I’ll meet you at your bungalow. Be there by eight.” She turned away winking as she headed into the main building. “Don’t keep me waiting.”


	2. Date Night

(Y/N) was still buzzing even hours after tormenting the poor raptor trainer who had obviously flirted with her. She was giggling softly to herself as she checked on the Triceratops and Stegosaurus in the child’s play pen. She checked that they all were healthy but noticed that some were over tired needing to be put into a resting pen. Once the child was done with the ride she took the young dinosaur to a stable and gave the little one food and water and a rest from carrying the wide array of children. This had been the one thing that she had hated when coming to the park but no one else seemed to be bothered by it. She sighed softly and watched the little Trike curl up and sleep with the two others that were resting in the stable; letting the staff on duty for that area know where the little one had gone. Once she knew he was settled she smiled and headed back out to the pen seeing the others all looked okay; making a mental note to come check on the little ones later on in the day.   
  
She smiled lightly heading over to the Gyrospheres to go see the adult dinos and make sure that they were okay. This was one of the best parts of the park. Seeing the animals in a habitat that was as close to the original one as possible made it feel like all her effort was worth it. She loved to see the animals running around and acting like they should in their herds; even if the mixture would never have occurred in history. She took one of the trucks out seeing a range of people in the spheres, from couples to parents with their kids, and all seemed to be behaving in the machines. The animals all seemed to be happy and the feeds bays were all kept full. Once she’d gone around all areas of the park she took a final look at the Mosasaur and watched her swim around the enclosure smirking as she playfully watched the woman who stared at her. She could see the playful nature of the sea creature as it swam around the pen going back and forth across the glass. She looked down at her outfit seeing that all the mud that Owen had sprayed onto her on the bike ride had come off throughout the day.  
  
Quietly she left the massive creature in peace and headed back to her room in the staff headquarters. She smiled and stretched out a little looking at the time seeing that she had about three hours to get ready for her night with Owen. She was looking forward to the change of pace to her evening and she couldn’t deny that she liked the look of the raptor trainer and he hadn’t treated her like she was just eye candy; although he’d obviously thought she was. She decided to freshen up, having a quick shower, and went through her clothes to pick out an outfit for her evening. She decided to go with (F/O) to impress the man and try to show herself off a little. She wanted him to not be able to take his eyes off her while keeping her dignity and being able to say no to him.  
  
She looked over her body in the full length mirror of her wardrobe and smirked at her appearance before putting on a light amount of make-up just to highlight her eyes before she styled her (H/L), (H/C) hair into a (F/H/S) smiling as she headed out to take her own quad-bike, in body gear, out to the bungalow the Navy-man owned deep in the park. She enjoyed being in the centre of the park and being able to go straight to any dino that might need her, the people she didn’t really care about as much, but what she really enjoyed was the view she got from her room window. Her room looked over the Mosasaur pen and the main entrance to the park. It was a beautiful view and she felt very lucky having such a place to stay.  
  
She sped through the forest track of the park heading to the bungalow seeing the sun setting over the lake casting a brilliant orange glow. She smiled leaning over the handle bars as she looked over the lake hearing the sounds of crickets and birds. She smiled happily enjoying the peaceful view before looking round and seeing Owen’s bike half taken apart with parts half cleaned. That’s when she saw the man come out of his bungalow in a grease covered top and muddy trousers making her smirk a little. “Hey Raptor Boy.” She smirked and waved at him earning a wolf whistle from the stunned male. “Well, when you show up you certainly do in style.” She just rolled her eyes climbing off the quad. “Is there anywhere I can get this off?” She began to pull the Velcro apart and Owen smirked and winked. “I’d be happy to help you get out of this.” “Keep it down big man, I can get out of it myself, just tell me where I can get out of it in peace.” He pouted childishly before pointing over to the back of his bungalow. “No one can see you back there, I’ll just be here, working on the bike.” He kept pouting childishly making her laugh and shake her head before disappearing out of view. “Good going Grady.” The man mutters to himself as he gets a beer out a cooler next to the bike.  
  
He got himself back into cleaning the parts he’d taken from the bike. He began to drink and almost choked when he saw (Y/N) come out from behind the bungalow. She looked stunning to him, even more than earlier, and as she walked over there seemed to be a sway in her step that she didn’t have earlier. He took out a beer from the cooler waving it in the air for her, after recovering from his ’not stunned’ state, as an offering. “Want one?” She smirked and tried to take it only for him to pull it away and make her reach to try and get it. He smirked happy to get her close before she stood back crossing her arms over her chest. “So childish.”  
  
Finally she managed to get the drink off him, after poking him in the ribs, and took a swig before sitting down on the grass looking over the lake. “So what brought you to this amusement park? I hear you’re ex-navy, what made you swap out life at sea for a park filled with screaming kids?” (Y/N) leaned back using one arm to hold herself up as she relaxed. “It was a role given to me. Let’s just say it was either me say yes or hand it over to someone who only sees these amazing creatures as assets.” He sat beside her copying her pose as he drank some of his own. “Besides I got bored of being out at sea all the time, seen one you’ve seen them all.”   
  
The pair fell into a comfortable silence and as the sky turned dark and the stars began to shine Owen built a fire and got it going to keep them both warm. The drinks kept flowing being kept cool in the cooler filled with ice and the pair spoke about a wide variety of topics, from family life to dream careers to what they studied at university, but as the evening breeze began to get colder (Y/N) began to feel shivers. “You cold? Want to head inside? Come on, I know you’ll love it in there.” He elbowed her playfully hoping to encourage her inside the bungalow. She looked over the starry sky smiling lightly before laughing softly. “You just want in my pants.” She looked to him as he winked playfully. “Hey I wouldn’t say no if you offered.” He laughed lightly before standing to dust himself off. He gathered the empty bottles tossing them into the bin before heading towards the door. “You coming or what?” She looked back to him and sighed softly and put out the fire with sand before following him into the bungalow. “No funny business.” Her tone took that of a stern mother and Owen stood like a soldier. “Yes ma’am. Of course there will be no foolishness.” His behaviour made her laugh and smile before entering the bungalow.  
  
Inside it was simple but lush with a full lounge suite, a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom all with the most expensive furniture and fittings. Everything was lush with and expensive even though it was out in the middle of nowhere. It had all been made to be as comfortable as possible and seemed to be made to fit the ex-navy soldier’s taste. She laughed lightly before sitting down on one of the leather sofas and watched as Owen marched into the room and broke into a fit of laughter as he fell back onto the seat next to her. He leaned back, laying his arm across the back of the chair, and looked out of his window smiling softly. “I have to say I don’t regret taking on this job. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever been as close to anyone as I have those raptors.” He sighed softly and looked back to his companion. “They might not always listen but they seem to get me better than anyone else. Did you know I was sent here to see if they could be weapons? That’s my role. I’m to train and see if dinosaurs from millions of years ago could be trained and domesticated into war machines.” He sat forwards and put his head in his hands. “Shit! That just came out.” He sat up suddenly; seeming to realise what he’d just confessed. (Y/N) sat there staring at him stunned and confused. She’d never known that was why he was there, she’d always guessed he was supposed to guard and was a trainer by accident, and she couldn’t help just staring in silence. He ran his hand over his face sighing heavily and looked at the woman staring at him; worried she would just leave.  
  
“If you dare harm those raptors as some stupid command be prepared to run. I’m not going to stand by and let you hurt any of these creatures.” He stared at her stunned as she pointed an accusing figure at him. “If you ever think to use those creatures as a weapon then I will personally hunt you down with Blue’s help!” She glared at him coldly before he smiled warmly to her. “Don’t worry I don’t plan on them becoming weapons, I’ve spent too much time with them, I know them too well to let that happen to them, okay?” He smiled to her as she lowered her hand and sighed heavily. “Hey that was kinda sexy. You were like all momma bear being protective like that. Maybe I should get you angry more often.” He teased her making her blush faintly and push him playfully. The pair broke out into laughter before they fell back into a comfortable silence with him smirking to her and she avoiding looking at him with a light blush on her face. She ran her hand through her hair and pushed a stray hair back behind her ear before feeling his hand cup her chin.   
  
“Come on, don’t hide that pretty little face of yours.” Owen drew her face up to look at her in the eyes. He couldn’t help being mesmerised by their beauty and he smiled warmly to her before she bit her lip and smiled back. He leaned forwards slowly looking to her lips for a moment before looking into her brilliant (E/C) eyes. She could see what he was about to do and quickly pushed him back. “Oh no Raptor Boy, I’m not like the other women here, you’re not going to get me that easily.” She laughed lightly teasing him as she pushed him back against the chair. “It will be on my terms, mine alone.” She laughed and let him up before walking over to his kitchen. “You’ve got a lot to live up to. I’m not a push over like the other women it seems you’ve swooned. I don’t fall that easy. Maybe you’ll learn a valuable lesson.” She walked with a little sway in her step grabbing a beer from the fridge and tossed one over to him. “Damn I should’ve known you were a tease.” He grumbled before opening the beer and taking a swig. She smirked and kept her bottle closed as she headed to the door. “It’s been a pleasant evening and thanks for the drinks but it’s time I must be going.”  
  
She turned away from him and slipped out the door; grabbing her quad-bike gear and slipped it on. He watched her as she started the quad and sped off waving to him playfully. Tonight had been a test to see just what he would do and now she knew his ploy she could use it against him. She smirked all the way home proud that she had got one up on him. When she got home she found a message on her phone from Owen.   
  
_Hey Little Miss Tease, hope you don’t mind me taking your number  I had a great evening, even if you are a tease. Hope we can do this again. I really loved the way you looked on that bike of yours, next time you’ll have to take me for a ride _  
  
_Raptor Boy_  
  
She smiled as she saw the message and giggle as he used the name she’d given him. She smirked and texted back before she had a shower and got ready for bed. It had been a long day but the night had been fun and she couldn’t wait for tomorrow to tease Owen some more.


	3. Strength of a Pack

After the night of drinks together Owen and (Y/N) seemed to be around each other much more often. The pair seemed to brush it off as coincidence but Owen knew all too well that it wasn’t. He had taken a liking to the woman and how she seemed to stand up for herself. He liked her teasing personality and the way she acted on their night drinking made him only want her more. He enjoyed their messages and the way she seemed to avoid anything to do with relationships. She seemed to get him away from whatever topic he wanted and could always seemingly steer the conversation the way she wanted. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he liked the way she played hard to get. She was like a challenge he was going to accept and succeed.  
  
(Y/N) seemed to be spending more time around the raptors, seeing the way they began to develop and change as they got older, and it seemed like the raptors were getting used to her being there every day. They seemed to act differently when she was around. They seemed to look between the pair, looking for guidance, and would even try to show off. Owen had begun to notice the change in his raptors whenever she was around it frustrated him in a way to see them behave so differently around her. Blue seemed to be the only one that didn’t change. She was the only one that would watch her and would ignore her; even snapping at her sisters when they went to impress the woman who stood beside their alpha. Owen tries to ignore her as he tried to get the girls to work with him better and the more he ignored her the more she’d tease him about it.  
  
She began to watch from the gate, getting a better view as the raptors ran through the pen, and watched the way they listened to their alpha’s commands. When Blue saw her watching the pack she glared and instantly turned charging at the gate to try and scare the woman watching them. She growled and charged at the gate trying to get the woman to run off, like all the others had, but instead the woman just stared back at her. She growled and glared at the animal psychologist challenging her and tried to get her to back down only to have the woman come through the gate to the partition where they had their health checks. She stood right up against the gate, something no one else had dared do when the raptors were in the pen, and stared right at the beta making her step back a little and lower her head. Owen had watched what happened intensely, finding the way she acted around the dinosaur impressive, and was stunned when his next in command backed down away from her. He hadn’t expected the raptor to back down to anyone, he’d never seen her back down even from him, and when he saw her walk into the centre of the pen he laughed stunned.  
  
(Y/N) slowly stepped back from the gate and headed up the walkway wanting to look over the raptors now and see them playing and relaxed. Their training had been over for the day and they had just been sent off to go relax after what their beta had just tried to do. There was a smirk on the woman’s face as she walked across the walkway and saw how the raptors played together and looked up at her watching as she looked around the pen. She wandered round ignoring the raptor trainer as he tried to find out how she managed to get Blue back down like she had. She eventually got bored of his pestering and just said the first thing that came to her mind. She just wanted chance to watch the raptors be what they were and not have to act the way their alpha seemed to always ask.  
  
Owen stood next to her as she leaned against the railing. The raptors below began to play and chase each other, jumping in and out of the shrubs around them, and it was amazing for (Y/N) to see them acting just like the wolves she had grown up with. She watched the young dinosaurs seeing how Blue kept her eye on everyone and focused on Delta as she teased Echo. Blue seemed to watch the pair carefully before a voice called on the radio for another training session. It was up to Owen to get them to work for it, to get them to fight hard, and earn their rewards. He got them to release the pig from where it was held and watched as it ran through the pen terrified by the creatures chasing it.  
  
The pack worked together herding the pig and Blue and Delta suddenly leaped at the creature knocking the animal over. The two raptors took down the pig and almost instantly those around the pen tried to get them away from it. Owen seemed to be more concerned than most seeing the raptors begin to square off with one another. Although Blue and Delta had taken it down together it seemed like the pair were now ready to get into a fight over the meat. (Y/N) had been in awe watching the pack work together, running full speed to catch the pig, taking it down within minutes. Now though the atmosphere seemed to change to something much more dangerous. Blue and Delta had a look in their eyes as they tried to pull the carcass away from each other. There were loud snarls and growls that came from the two creatures. Owen could tell a fight was about to happen and he tried to get their attention, shouting, throwing things at them, doing everything he could to try and break up the fight, but nothing seemed to stop them.  
  
The fight only seemed to get worse and that made Owen rush down from the walkway with (Y/N) close on his heels. Echo and Charlie hung back not knowing who to protect or who to fight and they worried for both of their sisters. As the two humans ran to the entrance of the pen to see the pair fighting tooth and claw with deep wounds and blood everywhere. Barry rushed to get a high powered hose, similar to those used by the fire brigade, connecting it up to the water source. Blue seemed to be getting more aggressive and seemed to be getting the upper hand making her sister drop to the floor. Delta seemed to be getting hurt worse and Owen had to act fast, using the hose on his raptor to get her to back away from her sister and them all into their pens; other than Delta who lay on the ground badly injured.  
  
As soon as the raptors were shut into their pens (Y/N), Owen and Barry rushed into the pen running over to the weakened Delta. She carried an emergency kit worried about what the poor dinosaur was feeling. She knew the creature would be in pain and her most likely reaction would be to attack anyone that touched her. She had to get there before either of the boys, she had to stop anyone else from touching her before she could get painkillers into her. “Owen, Barry I need you guys to keep an eye on Blue, make sure she doesn’t get worse, check her wounds for me. I’ve got Delta don’t worry.” Owen seemed a little unsure at first but when she urged him to check the beta raptor he knew that he had to trust her. He headed to Blue’s bed and sees her watching through the bars trying to see what they were doing. She was soaked and her wounds were deep but it seemed the bleeding had stopped and she cleaned off her wounds; pupils still blown and ready to fight should she need to.  
  
(Y/N) focused her attention on the raptor growling and huffing on the floor in pain. As she got close she saw Delta’s pupil tighten into a thin line watching the woman. She was cautious and tried to bite at the woman who began to kneel next to her only to receive a gentle hand against her neck trying to soothe her. She placed her hand gently against the creature’s neck and began to rub in smooth circles making the raptor purr softly below her hand. She quickly took out a dose of anaesthetic that would calm the creature down and numb enough of the pain to be able to move her to a healing pen. Owen watched how (Y/N) took her time with the pained raptor and was stunned that she’d managed to settle the fearful animal down enough to get the injection into her. When the creature was calmed enough she called over the two men and they unfolded the large blanket from the emergency kit to lay her on. They took their time to move her onto the blanket before carrying her out and taking her to a pen that had padded walls and floor to make it as comfortable as possible for her. He’d never known the raptors to be so calm, to be so settled around anyone but him, and now she lay with the raptor using local anaesthetics to make it easier to stitch the deep wounds and stop the bleeding.  
  
(Y/N) had to work with what she’d got and couldn’t allow the raptor to go fully under anaesthetic in case it had adverse effects on her. She knew that putting any reptile under anaesthetic was risky and having not known what it would do to the raptor she didn’t want to risk it. She asked Barry to keep an eye on the other raptors while Owen was to keep her calm and settled. He had to keep stroking her neck, to keep her calm, and while he kept her there (Y/N) cleaned and stitched each wound. She tried to go as quick as possible getting the wounds closed and bandaged before giving the antibiotics and reversal of the anaesthetic ushering the raptor trainer out of the room so that she could wake.  
  
“What was all that about? I’ve never seen either of them like that before?” Owen seemed fearful and worried for both raptors. (Y/N) just sighed softly worried for the weak raptor as she groggily got up and looked around where she was. She looked to Owen seeing the pain in his eyes as he watched one of his pack members in pain as she made a nest in the corner of the room out of straw that had been rushed into the room while the two were taking care of her. “She’ll be okay Owen, we got to them in time, she’ll make it through tonight and we’ll put her back with the girls in the morning if everything goes smooth. It might just be she felt like it was her kill and Blue was trying to take it from her. It’s the first time they’ve actually caught the pig, they’ve got to start somewhere, if they don’t do it once then they won’t learn.”  
  
Owen frowned a little at her comment feeling as if she didn’t seem to care about what just happened. He huffed and quickly turned away from her storming out to go check on Blue. She’d got off much more lightly than her sister, with only a few minor scratches and a deep bite to her tail that wasn’t life threatening, and Owen was relieved they both seemed to be okay. He let the girls back into the pen and saw how Charlie and Echo seemed to be more cautious with Blue while she seemed more stubborn and focused on her alpha pacing outside the pen. Training sessions were to be called off until Delta was fit to try again and (Y/N) set to work trying to find out what caused the fight between the two pack members. She’d never seen any pack fight like that before and it bothered her to see it suddenly happen almost out of nowhere. She took a copy of the camera feeds wanting to check them later and brought her laptop to sit outside the healing pen. It was good to see Delta resting and right now it seemed like the raptor knew she was helping.   
  
When she noticed the woman by the pen she walked over to her and lay down as near to her as possible having felt comforted when she was hurting. Slowly she began to drift back off to sleep and pressed herself as close up to the psychologist even in her sleep. Hesitantly (Y/N) put her hand against the raptor’s side, knowing she now wasn’t as sedated and likely felt better after the painkillers, wondering how she would react. Seeing her just look up at her and then settle back to sleep was a relief to the woman and she even smiled at the small victory she seemed to be having with these creatures. She hopes that Delta wouldn’t be too badly affected if she spent a couple of days alone healing but, with how quickly she seemed to get on her feet, that didn’t seem likely. She knew they were strong and with the growth hormones that had been given to them she would heal much, much faster than any normal animal. She smiled softly and quickly brought her attention back to the recordings hoping to find something that could give her a clue as to why the two girls fought so aggressively.


	4. Search for the Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (F/M) = Favourite Meal  
> (F/F) = Favourite Food
> 
> Warning Chapter contains swearing and violence if you don't like please don't read!!!!!!!

It had been a few days since Delta and Blue’s fight and so far Delta had been kept in the healing pen to make sure she was healing well. (Y/N) had spent each night sleeping next to the raptor pen comforting the injured creature. Each night Delta lay against the bars next to the human as she began to rest at night. Even in the day the pair seemed inseparable with Delta calling out to (Y/N) when she wasn’t there and walked beside her in the pen when she could see her. The raptor seemed to have grown fond of the human that spent night after night lying beside her, of the woman that looked over the camera feeds again and again trying to find the cause for the fight, and it seemed she looked to the human more and more. Both Barry and Owen had noticed the way that Delta acted around the woman and in a way Owen was happy. One of the pack got on with someone as well as him, she was someone who could read the girls better than he ever could, and now it seemed she had a way to be part of the pack without him making the girls follow his commands; which didn’t always work.

 

Seeing one bond grow seemed to make another bond weaken in the pack. He could see the way Blue would watch her sister in the healing pen, the way her eyes would focus on her with an intensity he’s never seen before, and he could tell the look was not one of worry or fondness. Those eyes seemed to be full of anger and frustration and every time she saw her sister run past the door she’d mock charge it keeping Delta further into the pen. He could see the agitation between the two sisters and knew that if they didn’t come together soon then they would lose the pack that they had. He had always seen the pack as a five, including himself, and to lose one of them because of some stranger causing a fight angered him. He had every member of the security team look into the CCTV over and over yet they couldn’t seem to put a face or a name to the guy. Whoever the guy was he seemed to know every camera, keeping his face hidden under a cap when he couldn’t avoid them and staying in the blind spots of others, however they did manage to find out what he’d used to set the raptors off like he had.

 

The team had worked together to get all angles from when the raptors fought and managed to discover a device he had used. They couldn’t figure out exactly what it was but they knew it produced a high frequency sound that triggered anger in the pair; who had already been on edge. The noise it made seemed to set off whatever tension had been between the two had been too high for humans to hear but the system had picked it up as a sound spike. Even though no one had spotted the man, who had been in staff gear with a stolen ID card, or thought him out of the ordinary however all staff were notified to look out for anyone they didn’t recognise even if in park gear and report it so incidents like this didn’t happen again.

 

Owen felt better knowing that all the team were going to be looking out for anyone that could harm his babies again but seemed annoyed at himself that he let something like that happen. While (Y/N) had been looking into the CCTV monitor she seemed to get more and more annoyed not being able to catch the guy. She was worrying about tomorrow, knowing that they would have to start reintroducing the girls, and both Owen and she had a plan to make sure that neither one got hurt again. They were going to keep the high power hose on standby, keep Charlie and Echo out of the pen, make sure there were no signs of aggression between the two and prevent a further incident. She was worried about the pair, mostly Delta having gotten closer since working so close with her, with the team progressing so far then falling back in an instant. She was sat next to the pen and gently pet the raptor’s head as she nested next to her.

 

She’d spent hour after hour making sure that she had everything planned, every incident that could go wrong and how to prevent or stop it, and now it seemed she had everything down. She smiled softly and ran her hand through her (H/L), (H/C) hair pulling loose strands away from her face. She closed her laptop, shutting it down, and listened to Owen working with the girls outside getting them to follow orders. She watched as Delta listened and even followed some of the commands trying to impress hair alpha even though he couldn’t see her. She reminded (Y/N) of a puppy the way she paced and seemed to almost dance along the bars until she saw her beta charge at her again. This time Delta seemed to have had enough and snapped back standing against the bars holding her ground. This time she wasn’t going to let her sister get the upper hand and scare her off, she growled and bared her teeth, keeping her head high. Blue paused and watched tilting her head confused that now her sister hadn’t backed away, that there was a change, the pair began to call and snap at one another between the bars before the two humans commanded them away.

 

When Owen had finished the training session he came down to check how Delta was doing. He had seen she was working hard to impress him and it made him smile softly. It was nice to know he still had that bond with him but when he got there all he could see was Delta playing through the bars with (Y/N). He couldn’t help feeling jealous seeing the bond that had formed between the pair; not sure if he was jealous of Delta for being close to (Y/N) or the other way around. Owen came up behind (Y/N) smirking playfully before poking her side saying boo. She jumped and turned quickly to see the raptor trainer, in all his glory, puffing out his chest as if he’d just achieved something amazing. She shot a sharp glare to the man who’s just made her jump and he was surprised to see Delta quickly try to rush to her aid. She growled and called at the man making him jump back a little surprised by the way she acted. “Hey Delta! Calm down it was just a joke, she’s fine.” He heard the raptor huff and growl before she moved over to where (Y/N) stood nuzzling her gently. Her nose gently pushed between the bars of the pen trying to get closer to the human before her. She whined softly when (Y/N) didn’t pay attention to her making the woman laugh softly and shake her head. “Don’t think I’m going accept you acting like that towards him. He’s your alpha, just because you’re not getting on with Blue doesn’t mean you turn on everyone.”

 

Delta seemingly pouted lightly as she heard the woman’s words and curled up on her nest huffing a little. Seeing the childish behaviour of the raptor made both humans laugh softly till they were both breathless earning a growl and huff from the raptor. Owen sighed lightly catching his breath as he leaned against the bars of the pen watching the girl curl up and rest lightly. He sighed lightly sure that she would settle down again but worried about how Blue and Delta seemed to be at odds with one another. He hadn’t seen aggression like this from any of them even when he first started establishing the pack so whatever that machine had done before really messed up the order he’d created between his girls. “(Y/N), came with me a sec, I think you need a good night’s rest ready for tomorrow and this is no place to sleep well. Besides it seems like Delta’s fine, she can handle a night without you right here.” She looked over to the sleeping raptor and frowned a little worrying about leaving the raptor alone. She had a feeling that if she left then something would happen to Delta, something they couldn’t recover her from, and she worried that if that happened then everything they had done would all be for nothing. Owen could tell she was worried but knew that both of them had to try one night before they brought the pack back together so that she could cope with it.

 

“Look both of you haven’t been sleeping right lately. I can understand you’re worried but we have better things to focus our attention on. You’ve barely left here since she got hurt and I know there are other animals here that miss seeing you. She’s got me and Barry to look after her, Barry even offered to take your post tonight so you didn’t have to worry about her, that sound good to you?” He knew he was lying but she just couldn’t stay another night here or they’d never get the pack together. She seemed to think about it for a moment but when she saw Barry walk in as if getting ready for a night watch she seemed to relax and nodded slightly to the raptor trainer. “If he’s watching her then yeah, okay, I could really do with a good night’s rest.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah looks like you need it too.” Owen smirked playfully earning a glare and a playful smack on the shoulder from the smaller woman beside him. The pair broke into soft laughter, the first real laugh she’d had for days, bringing a bright smile to his face. “Want to come over my place then? I think we both could do with a drink or two.” She could tell what he was up to, that he was trying to get her back to having more fun, and that he seemed to miss the way she had been before all this; although he’d never say it. She sighed softly and felt like giving in to him just this once, she needed time away to relax, and rolled her eyes to him. “You just miss my company, don’t you Raptor boy?” He smiled happily finally hearing her tease and torment him. “Let me go my place first, really need to freshen up and get sorted, might help me relax.”

 

“You could always just do that at my place, it’s not like it’s some run down shack.” He playfully raised an eyebrow enjoying getting back to that teasing routine and she smacked his shoulder lightly. “Yeah, like you could handle that, you’d probably end up not thinking straight. That or you’d be having mad fantasies about me.” She winked playfully before taking the lead and getting her bike gear on while Owen went off to his bike waiting for her on the track. She came spinning out from where she parked it and went rushing down the track taunting him as she went past; only for him to chase after her a moment later. The pair weaved and chased one another through the empty dirt track covering themselves with mud and sped down the track straight to his shack. (Y/N) felt great just letting her hair down after everything and didn’t realise just how stressed she’d been after the fight.

 

About half way through the journey a call came out over the radio that an unknown man was seen walking through the park in uniform but no one seemed to know who he was. Both of them almost instantly turned around heading back to the park knowing this was not a good sign. They kept in constant contact with the security team not wanting the man to know they knew he was there. It seemed like he was moving toward the raptor pens and the pair quickly followed him to make sure the girls would be okay. They didn’t know if this was the man who’d hurt them before but it seemed like they acted in the same way; avoiding cameras and keeping themselves covered when they couldn’t avoid them. They rushed over to the pens, till he was in sight, and quickly hid away watching what he was doing. They saw Barry and some of the other staff at the top of the pen watching the three girls practise hunting. The man watched the girls from the bottom of the paddock and seemed to head straight towards the resting pen. Almost instantly Owen rushed over with (Y/N) close on his heels to catch up to the stranger. They stayed out of his sight as they watched him walk towards the healing pen. He seemed to walk slowly as he looked over the pen and when Delta noticed the stranger she snarled jumping away from the edge of the pen. Owen and (Y/N) could hear the growls and she felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of her being scared. They watched the man move closer making Delta charge at the bars and this was when they noticed he was holding something in his hand.

 

The pair of animal careers then rushed in to catch the man, Owen taking to lead, and quickly tackled the man knocking the device away from his hands and onto the ground. The man quickly started to fight back trying to get to the device but (Y/N) scooped it up out of his reach. He seemed to snarl at her and lunged for her but was quickly pulled back by the raptor trainer as she called for the security to help take the guy in. It seemed like everyone suddenly appeared and rushed in to catch the guy realising the threat had been real and not just a possible traitor. It took three men to grab and hold the guy down long enough to get him into one of the security vans. The man threw himself against the back of the van trying to get out and the staff seemed to be surprised the guy had gotten in. Pride seemed to ring through both trainers at the fact they had him and the device he’d used to harm his pack. The team could be more aware of what was going on and who was making all this happen. They followed the security van to the holding cells on their bikes and were eager to get the guy into one of the interview rooms to make sure they got an interview with him straight away. Neither of them were willing to let this man get away from them after what he did and when they finally got him to the room they finally had a good look at their criminal.

 

He was a rough looking, young man with short, sandy-brown hair and a pair of brilliant green eyes. He was strongly built with faint scars over his arms and body about the same height as Owen maybe taller. His eyes were cold and his hair spiked up slightly at the top with a cocky smile on his face as if he was proud to be caught. His eyes seemed to trail along (Y/N)’s body earning a growl from the raptor trainer frustrated that someone was looking at her like that. His arms were handcuffed down to the chair he was sat on making sure he couldn’t stand up. Owen moved to stand between them glaring at him.

 

“So, now that you’ve had an eye full, who the heck are you and what are you doing here? Just what were you planning to do? Why cause the girls to fight like this?” Owen’s tone was sharp, filled with anger, as he spoke to the man that hurt his girls. “Just ‘cause you caught me doesn’t mean I’m the only one that’s causing this. There’s a heck lot more of us and we ain’t slowing down on your asses. You’re just gonna have to ride this rough and wild wave; let’s just hope you can take it.” He laughed lightly. “Although I think this lady here likes it a little rough and wild.” This made her go bright red and glare at the man. “Yeah but not with you, I got eyes on a better prize, macho man.” Both men looked to her a little surprised, Owen thinking she meant someone else when she didn’t look at him. “Never mind her, who is it you work for? Who gave you a damn job? What did they get you to do? Why aim for MY raptors?!”

 

The man just laughed at Owen’s reaction seemingly wanting it. He sat back in the chair smirking proudly knowing he’d gotten under Owen’s skin and winding him up; just watching as Owen seemed to pace furiously not getting the answers he wanted. For each question unanswered Owen only seemed to get more and more frustrated and angry and (Y/N) had to act quickly to stop a fight happening. She quickly pushed Owen out the room making him grumble at her. “Owen this is for your own good.” She shut the door and locked it quickly. “Oh honey if you want some alone time you only have to ask. I’m certainly not going to say no.” He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes stepping back away from him so he couldn’t get her close. “You aren’t worth the effort, sweetheart, now tell me who you’re going to bring here next and why you chose the raptors to attack?” She sat on the table folding her arms across her chest earning a playful glance to her now slightly raised chest. “Oh sugar you think I’m gonna just tell you everything without anything in return. If you want anything from me then you gotta earn it.” He winked playfully to her and she just smirked walking towards him and leaned close to his face. “Oh really? What exactly would I have to do to get that tongue of yours loose?”

 

The man hummed lightly as if thinking and dropped his eyes to look over her body again. “I think a little excitement never goes a miss, maybe if you can get my heart pounding you’ll earn a few rewards yourself; and have a little fun in the process. What’cha say?” She hummed back and slowly reached into her jacket pulling out a blade and quickly sliced across his stomach; only lightly enough to draw some blood. The man yelled out angrily and glared at the woman before him as he fought against the handcuffs that held him to the chair. She smirked a little and watched his reaction as he felt the blood trickle down his stomach. “You bitch! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He snarled struggling hard against the handcuffs bruising them. “I think I’m earning the answers to my questions. You made Delta and her sisters suffer and now you get to feel the hell she’s been through until I get everything I need to know out of you.” His eyes focused on her and if looks could kill she’d be dead three times over. “Like hell I’m going to talk to you when you just slashed at me! You just bled me for no damn reason!” She leaned back against the table smirking playfully as he looked down at his cut shirt. “You psycho bitch!”

 

(Y/N) just shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes hearing his reaction. “Maybe next time you won’t mess with any if our girls. Maybe you’ll think a bit more thoroughly when you aim to attack someone. Neither of us are gonna let you get to our girls and think you could get away with it scot-free. The way you’ve hurt our girls and made them fight against each other is disgusting and you’ll go running back to your bosses making sure they know _never_ to come back.” He laughed and shook her head grumbling lightly. “Like hell we’ll do that! You think a little playtime like this is gonna put any of our men off this then you barking up the wrong tree sweetie.” He almost seemed to grumble at her as he finally bit back the pain from the cut. He laughed lightly shaking his head making her glare at him before quickly taking her blade again and pressing it against his throat. “I’ve had enough of this crap! You aren’t worth any of our damn time!” She pushed him back making the chair fall back and he hit his head. He winced lightly before grumbling trying to sit up again while she called in one of the security team in to deal with him. “Just shut him in one of the cells and get whatever you can from him, be it his phone or what. Just make sure he doesn’t find a way back to hurt our girls.”

 

She stormed out seeing Owen leaning against the wall smirking to her. “I could hear him shouting, just what the heck were you doing to him in there?” He looked down seeing the small knife in her hand as she tucked it away into her jacket. He frowned a little and looked over to see the security guard walking out with the man taking him to one of their cells. “Seriously (Y/N) what the heck did you do to him?!” He was stunned to see that she had reacted like that to the guy, even he wasn’t going to react like that, but in a way he was proud of what she’d done knowing it was for his pack. “Hey the guy deserved it for what he did to Delta, he’s a knob and I’m not going to let him hurt her without knowing what it’s like to be in the same boat.” He smiled to her and laughed softly ruffling her (H/L), (H/C) hair feeling pride. “Hey Raptor Boy, get your hands off me.” She pushed his hand away huffing a little before head of security came over to them obviously angry. She just dropped her head a little feeling guilty now she’d gotten someone else angry for what she’d done but didn’t regret anything she’d done.


End file.
